1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for anchoring components or parts to a rigid element, such as an engine block, for example, or to intermediate elements which are in turn fixed to rigid elements, such as an intermediate pin mounted on the engine block, for example.
More specifically, the anchor according to the invention comprises a structure which can be manufactured from stamped and punched sheet metal parts giving rise to an inexpensive and easy-to-manufacture component. The particular configuration based on stamped and punched sheet metal parts shows high rigidity, and the resulting anchor is particularly suitable for anchoring heavy components.
The fixing anchor of the invention is suitable for bolted joints of the components or parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Securing a part or a component to any rigid element of an internal combustion engine, or to an intermediate element which is in turn fixed on a rigid element, requires a suitable anchoring system.
Particularly, the anchoring system allows securing components such as a heat exchanger of an EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) system to a rigid component, such as the engine block, for example, or to an intermediate component, such as an intermediate pin, for example.
An anchor suitable for anchoring the components is obtained by means of a bolted joint, requiring a housing for housing the fastener which allows the joining. The bolted joint allows suitable support if the components to be fixed are heavy.
A known way to provide a housing serving as a guiding support for the fastener in the bolted joint is to manufacture same as an integral part of the component to be secured by means of molding or casting techniques. The drawback of this anchoring system manufacturing technique is that since the element is obtained by casting, it is heavy and has a high manufacturing cost. In many cases, the existence of through holes or cavities involves the use of cores and moving parts in molds, making manufacture considerably more expensive.
The anchor for the components can also be obtained through an angle bracket-type support. The support can be obtained in one piece by means of stamping and allows the bolted joint of both components acting only as a support. The drawback of the support is its low rigidity, so it is not suitable for securing heavy components.
The guiding support for a bolted joint according to the present invention is suitable for anchoring any component and prevents the problems existing in the previously mentioned solutions.